Wabisuke (Zanpakutō spirit)
Wabisuke (侘助) is the manifested spirit of Izuru Kira's Zanpakutō. AppearanceEdit Wabisuke's manifested spirit takes the form of a gaunt man with long black hair and considerably small irises. His eyes are outlined in black, and he has short eyebrows. There are two red chains winding around his head, and a large slab of white rock is strapped to his back with thick black chains, which cross his chest and are connected to each other by a large brass clasp near his waist. He wears a dark green cloth around his lower body, and carries a large metal ball attached to a chain.1 PersonalityEdit While under the influence of Muramasa's brainwashing, Wabisuke rarely speaks at first, instead rustling his ball and chain soRuri'iro Kujaku can interpret his movements and speak for him.2 He has a habit of telling his opponents they are open to an attack from behind, and is merciless in battle, incapacitating Izuru Kira and preparing to decapitate him soon afterward.3 He does not like others getting in his way, and will attack them if they do so.4 After being freed from Muramasa's brainwashing, Wabisuke is on much better terms with Izuru, willingly fighting alongside him during their defense of the Human World from an onslaught of Gillians.5 He frequently claims others are "gloomy" when they disrespect him, and occasionally suggests extreme solutions to problems, such as Kazeshini leaving the baby who became attached to him in the middle of a lake.6 However, he retains his habit of pointing out when his opponents are open to an attack from behind.7 PlotEdit Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Wabisuke waits for Muramasa's return alongside the other Zanpakutō spirits in their cave. Later, Wabisuke and the other Zanpakutō spirits appear before the Shinigami who have gathered onSōkyoku Hill.1 Later, after Muramasa returns, Wabisuke agrees to assist in capturing Ichigo Kurosaki.2 When Izuru Kira captures Kazeshini, Wabisuke appears and doubles the weight of Izuru's sword four times with his Shikai before incapacitating Izuru and preparing to decapitate him.3 However, he is interrupted by the appearance of Kenpachi Zaraki, who blows up the building Wabisuke is standing on with his Reiatsu. Soon afterward, Wabisuke attempts to attack Kenpachi with his Shikai, but fails to cut Kenpachi, who attacks Wabisuke, causing him to revert to his sword form before snapping in two.4 After being restored and freed from Muramasa's brainwashing by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Wabisuke joins Izuru and the other Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits in defending the Human World from the Gillians produced by the unstable Muramasa.8 When it eventually becomes clear the number of Gillians will not decrease while the enormous Garganta which Muramasa produced is still open, Wabisuke and others pool their Reiatsu in order to close the Garganta.5 Upon Muramasa's defeat at the hands of Ichigo, Wabisuke returns to Izuru's sword.9 Beast Swords arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Wabisuke, Haineko, and Hōzukimaru briefly confront Kazeshini, who is still determined to kill his master. Wabisuke, Haineko, and Hōzukimaru eventually decide they will let Kazeshini do what he wills as long as he does not get them involved, with Wabisuke noting Kazeshini is "gloomy" after he leaves. Later, after Kazeshini finds a baby and is unable to get rid of it, Wabisuke tries to make the baby laugh, and notes it is "gloomy" when it does not do so. When Kazeshini tries to have them take the child, Wabisuke, Haineko, and Hōzukimaru refuse and leave as Kazeshini protests.6 As the threat of the Tōjū begins to wane, Wabisuke joins several other Zanpakutō spirits in confronting the final Tōjū, Kirikaze. When Wabisuke attempts to attack attack him from behind, Kirikaze sends him flying away with a swing of his sword. After several Shinigami arrive to help the Zanpakutō spirits, Wabisuke returns to Izuru's sword, allowing him to double the weight of Kirikaze's arm with Wabisuke. When Renji Abarai finally defeats Kirikaze with Hikotsu Taihō, Wabisuke permanently returns to his sword as the power enabling the Zanpakutō spirits to temporarily maintain their materialized form is finally depleted.7 Powers & AbilitiesEdit High Spiritual Power: As the Zanpakutō spirit of a lieutenant-level Shinigami, Wabisuke possesses a considerable amount of Reiryoku, allowing him to incapacitate Izuru Kira with a single attack.3 His Reiatsu is white.5 Enhanced Speed: Wabisuke is a considerably fast combatant. He managed to appear behind Izuru without the latter noticing, and gently struck his sword with Wabisuke four times before Izuru could even react.3 He moved to Kenpachi Zaraki and attacked him before the latter even noticed him.4 ZanpakutōEdit * Shikai: Wabisuke's released Zanpakutō takes the form of a sword whose blade makes two 90-degree angles, forming three sides of a square, and has its cutting edge on the inside of the angles. Its cross-guard is rectangular with an omega design on the top and bottom half.10 : Shikai Special Ability: Wabisuke instantly doubles the weight of any object it strikes, with each successive strike doubling the weight further.3 However, this special ability will not take effect if Wabisuke fails to cut whatever it strikes, as displayed when Kenpachi was not affected due to Wabisuke not piercing his skin.4